


Shared Interests

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Cuddling, Multi, No Incest, Polyamory, just both with Darios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Sleeping isn't easy but it helps if there's someone who loves you. Even better if it's two different people.





	Shared Interests

His hopes of getting sleep grew thinner the longer he stared at the ceiling. Rowan's arm was slung around his waist, Lianna slept peacefully at his other side. As always, she just curled up and tried stealing all the blankets. He was tempted to try and steal one back, but he didn't actually mind the cold wind. 

Darios closed his eyes, then he carefully freed himself from Rowan's hug and got out of the bed. The fire had gone out hours ago but the ashes were warm enough and he sat down in front of them, feeling the soft carpet under his bare feet as he once again wondered why he was still here. Sure, he knew all the explanations and reasons but after everything he had done, he didn't feel like he should be here, living a normal life.

“Are you sulking again?”

His head jerked around. Lianna sat on the bed, her hair in a messy braid and her shirt too worn to be fit for a queen. “I'm not ...”

“Yeah, you are.” Lianna yawned. “What's keeping you up this time?”

He shrugged. “Just ... thoughts.”

She sighed. “How often do we need to have this conversation? I mean, it was a little awful but it was also very interesting and I like this new version of you. You're still the old Darios, but with a little extra.”

“That's a very nice way of putting it.” He didn't want to argue. The twins had told him that everything was fine and he wanted to believe them.

“Really. Have you seen the way Rowan looks at you when you show your new powers? He's so in love.”

Darios let out a small laugh. “And I guess that could be said for you as well?”

Despite the darkness, he saw her blush. “We do have a very similar taste.”

“Spoken like a true politician.” Darios smiled. “Part of my brain still tells me I'm not allowed to have this … all of it.” He made a wide gesture. “But mostly, I want it. And you.”

“Good.” Lianna looked pleased. “Now could you get back to bed before my brother moves over to cuddle with _me_?”

“If you insist.” He got up, bowed a little and avoided the pillow she threw at him. Rowan had actually moved, but he still slept like a stone and Darios was feeling a lot better when he was settled in between the twins again.


End file.
